


Cold Nights

by PsylanceSimons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years 2016, it's mainly furihata and akashi, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsylanceSimons/pseuds/PsylanceSimons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place a year after canon events, Furihata decides to spend New Years at Kagami's apartment with all the friends he's made in the past 365 days. However, there is one person he wishes to be closer to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I am a bit late when it comes to the date, but I wanted to write something for the new year.

Furihata stepped out of the stuffed up apartment, just for a moment, to get some fresh air. Outside was cold and crisp – which is to be expected when it’s only ten degrees. As he leaned against the cool metal, he sighed out a puff of smoke. 

The brunet smiled to himself; even though there was a glass barrier, he could still hear the shouts and laughs of everyone inside. With that in mind, he supposed he came out here for a bit of peace and quiet as well. It was quite hectic inside. 

Furihata pushed up his sweater sleeve to glance at the time; he only wanted to be out here for a second for he didn’t want to miss the countdown. He had about twenty minutes until midnight; he had about twenty minutes of peace until then. He opted to stay out until the last second but he thought he would freeze by then, considering that he didn’t bother to bring out a proper jacket. But he considered the thought more when he realized that he had the prime spot for watching the fireworks; he would already be outside when everyone else stormed the balcony to see the explosions. He decided he would play it by ear and continued to stare out at the cloudy sky. 

The brunet was lost in his thoughts by the time the door slid open again and another body joined him outside. At first, Furihata didn’t even notice the other person’s presence. It wasn’t until the other talked did the brunet flinch and turn around. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

Furihata turned around to see Akashi. If the brunet saw the red haired male last year, in this sort of situation, he probably would’ve screamed and jump over the rail to the street below. However, things were better between the two, to say the least. After a year of constantly seeing each other – via Kuroko inviting all the Generation of Miracles over consistently – the two have become acquaintances. Furihata hesitates to say friends considering that they hardly talk to each other – one-on-one – and if they did, it’s only to exchange a few words.

“Uh, no,” the brunet replies. Akashi takes this as an invitation to walk over and stand next to him. “I was just getting some fresh air, and a bit of quiet before the inevitable explosion of noise.” 

Akashi chuckled in agreement, “Ah, yes. I suppose I’m out here for the same reason.” 

Furihata smiled. He couldn’t help it. Even though Furihata saw them as a bit less than friends, that didn’t mean he doesn’t want to be friends with the red head. In truth, he thought Akashi was amazing and wanted to get closer. However, Furihata is so socially awkward that he could never bring himself to do so. All he could manage was a few awkward exchanges that would leave the brunet embarrassed and mortified. Although, Akashi never acknowledged the brunet’s fumbles and always kept that charismatic smile that made Furihata try again. 

Before the red head even got outside, Furihata was already starting to feel the cold; however as soon as he was joined by the other, Furihata felt like he was hit with a heat wave. As the two conversed out on the balcony, the cold was in the back of both their minds – too engrossed in their started up conversations. 

Granted, the chat involved Furihata fumbling with his words quite a bit, but Akashi never got mad or judged him for it. In fact, it only seemed to make the red head even happier and light hearted – for some reason Furihata couldn’t figure out. But one thing was certain: Furihata liked talking to Akashi. They were making great conversation about their classes, basketball, funny personal stories, and such. The more they talked, the more Furihata found it easy to converse with the red head. 

With his stories, the brunet got Akashi to laugh joyously; and with his experiences, he got Furihata to smile in awe. Akashi realized how much he adored Furihata’s laugh, and the brunet found that he loved the red head’s laugh. 

The two didn’t even realize the time until they both heard everyone scream inside, “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The two looked over their shoulders to Kagami’s apartment inside to see everyone yelling and laughing about the calendar turning to the New Year. Furihata laughed at the realization that they missed the countdown. And he tried so hard not to miss it – well, he sort of tried. 

As the two looked into the apartment, they saw the party-goers fire off the confetti and toast sparkling cider to the New Year.

It was Himuro to first grab Murasakibara by the collar and drag him down to his height – or at least as close as he could get – and give the larger teen a new-year-kiss. The purple haired giant responded with wrapping his arms around the smaller teen and lifting him in the air, deepening the kiss. 

To say that one action snowballed would be an understatement. After the couple shared their swift kiss, all the other couples began to make-out as well. Kagami – trying to upstage his older brother no doubt – grabbed Kuroko up in his arms, into the air bridal style, and kissed him. Kise – also not wanting to be out done – grabbed Kasamatsu by the wrist and pulled him close to the blond. Kise dipped the college student and gave him a long deep kiss. All the other couples then made it some sort of challenge to see who could give their partner the best new-years-kiss, mainly between the Generation of Miracles. 

It seemed to get so out of hand that they all started yelling at each other about it. Kise claimed that he and his boyfriend had the most romantic – which he was then wacked upside the head for. But Takao claimed he and Midorima had the longest kiss – which the green haired male looked thoroughly embarrassed about. 

Furihata couldn’t help but laugh at his friends’ antics. It was silly really; to fight over who had the best new-years-kiss. It was ridiculous. 

The brunet was about to voice his astonishment when a hand was placed on his cheek. The fingers were icy against his heated face, so cooled – in fact – that Furihata recoiled with a laugh, “Ah, that’s cold!” 

A chuckle escaped Akashi’s lips. “Oh, sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Furihata replied, still giggling. 

After his short fit, the brunet looked to the red head, who placed his hand on his shoulder instead. Akashi pulled Furihata towards him and pressed their lips together. It was nothing special. Both their lips were chapped from the cold and they were both freezing. It was hardly a kiss at all; it was just their mouths brushing against each other. 

But it meant the world to Furihata.

When the two pulled apart, Akashi was the first to speak. “Now, I think _that_ was the best new-years-kiss.”

As soon as Furihata was able to properly look at the red head, his face exploded with head. The cold barely fazed him now that his face felt so hot. Instead of a proper response, the brunet stammered out, “W-w-w-what was that-t f-for?”

One of the most beautiful similes Furihata has ever seen adorned Akashi’s face. He replied with a chuckle, “Because that face you were making was one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen, and I just had to steal a quick kiss.” 

Furihata visibly swallowed. That was both the nicest and most embarrassing thing anyone has ever told him. He didn’t know quite how to react, but all he could think about was how his lips were tingling. 

The brunet opened his mouth to say something when a loud crack cut him off followed by a bright red light. The two snapped their heads towards the sky to see fireworks being launched into the clouds, one after another. Red, yellow, blue, one by one a variety of colored explosions made their way up and left far too quickly to be thoroughly enjoyed. 

It wasn’t long before the back door was again opened and the balcony was crowded with other guests, oohing and aahing at the light show. Akashi and Furihata were pressed against each other, shoulder to shoulder, as others pushed their way closer to the edge to see the fireworks better. 

Neither complained at the sudden closeness.

Furihata was too busy staring at the lights to notice Akashi’s hand sneaking its way towards the brunet’s and intertwined their frozen fingers. Furihata gasped, which was drowned out by the booming fireworks, and looked towards Akashi who was sporting the most handsome grin. The brunet could feel his face heating up again as the red head squeezed Furihata’s hand. Furihata squeezed right back as he flashed Akashi a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is really short, but I hope it was sweet.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of it in a review. Criticism is always welcomed.
> 
> Stay awesome and have a wonderful year.


End file.
